


Seduction

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Poor evie is prey for her crush/rival, lucy throne shows a sadist side, showing a bit of wrestling holds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: This is my first ever fan fic i will make,i've been quite a fan of the lucy/evie ship,





	1. Chapter 1

Sounds of footsteps as evie came back from a scrap at the fight club but left her robes at the train, she only carried is her hiddle blades in her kunal as she walks down the side walk, her left arm was brused as she pulled a muscle on her last fight she looks for some potions to heal the pain but hear pleasing whistle as she looks up she sees the last person she wanted to deal with right now,Lucy Thorne as she shows thr shroud's key,toying with evie

"Oh dear evie,looking a bloody sore i see,another excuse to hide a failure at stoping me again?"

Evie bit her lip in a bit of fustration as she chases after lucy as lucy chuckles with a hint of evil enjoyment as she runs from evie luring her form plain sight as evie fight through the pain after each clumb, fighting from the sweat and tiredness of her evening, as she sees lucy entering her quarters as evie follow as well, evie looks around at lucy's quarters,she was impressed of it,the room was a whitish gold with red attire, but she coundnt find lucy anywhere,when she enters lucy's chambers, she saw something on the right wall beside her,shrine of evie frye herself, one is a painting of her,it made evie uneasey as she back a bit, lucy appered behind evie as she whispers in evie's ear "Like what what you see love?"lucy say with a grin. 

Evie swing with her left arm but lucy grabs it as she appies a hammerlock holding evie as she toys with her,evie let out a moan of agony as lucy toys with the left arm of evie.

"WHat do you want lucy,want to gloat?"

"No dear evie,iwant to invite you into the templar order."

Evie's eyes widing as she tries to get away from the grips of the dreaded templar mistress but lucy cause more pain on the arm.

"Must be desprite lucy, why would you think i join you?"evie said as she broke free as she used her knife on lucy but lucy uses one as well holding it with a cocky demener taunting evie as the two engaged in a a knife fight as lucy charges in a series of slashes trying to keep evie off her game plan, evie meets right back as the two rivals know one another's tatics,during the they're exchagnges lucy kept kicing the left leg of evie, to take her speed away, evie grunts as she staggerd in the fight as her left knee buckled, evie and lucy locks blades with both women smiling with lucy leting out a chuckle,evie responed with a back hand,lucy rubs her cheek,impressed at evie's tatict,the one thing that turns her on about evie,

"Not too shabby young evie."

"You as well." evie says holding her left leg and arm

Evie and lucy gets rid of their weapons as they already are even so they fight hand to hand,lucy licked her lips as she charges in deliving a few punches as evie did the same.Both women even as they traded kicks to the stomachs and evie almost had the edge as she was going to deliver a hard punch to lucy's jaw but lucy grab the left arm kicking the back knee as evie knelt down on one knee,lucy clasped her right hand with with evie's left had as she heared a cry of agony from evie's mouth as lucy grins, she admired the view of the her rival's pain but admire her body as well.

"You have a lot of potental to be a templar,too bad you wasted it on that haft witted brother,he his holding that back, i can help find that perfection in your potental, I can be your mentor."


	2. A late night seduction

Evie let out tear of pain as her left arm is a pain in her ass,everytime she tries to get up her left legt gets harder and harder to stand,she cant denie that she dose have a hint of attraction to lucy but shakes it off as she gets up as she riskes it as she runs to a wall with lucy still holding her arm as she flips over the wall as she performed a spin kick to face of lucy with her right leg.

But lands on her left leg and moans in pain as she slowly gets up slowl holding on to a table she crawled to as she tries to put more weight on it and when she turned back to lucy a bomb appred from lucy appered as lucy got up it blew up a cloud and the chemicals made evie dizzy and in a drunken like state.

as Evie got up again she didnt knew where she was at going the wrong way as she walked until she heared lucy's voice and giggling she activaed her sense as it helped a bit as she sees red seeing lucy she entered a bare knuckled boxing stance but her stance was sloppy as her dizzness takes over lucy charges in deliving a hard uppercut to the jaw and twisted the arm agian and starts to kick her in the chest as evie grunts in pain more and more as it gave lucy a grin on her face.

Evie knelt down as lucy playfuly slaps evie around the head ruffing with her hair 

Evie spilled blood on the floor from her mouth."Go to hell, like i would join you,you drag me here do away with me,do it then,i die not making a coward's choice."

Lucy let out a chuckle and wags her finger as she contuned to hold evie's hand"Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk,i wont give you that much, i enjoy our time together as enemies,but i dont want you out of the way by killing you,but offering you to join me, i see it in you when we fight,i cant denie my feelings for you dear evie,"

she says as she as she wipes the blood from her mouth and kisses evie,evie felt a chill down her spin as she stries to grab her knife and tries to stab her, that chill became plaesure as she embraces her rivals's kiss as she they slowly strip there clothes off,evie pushes throne to the bed and kisses her breathing in and out coldly leting out cold breaths on the neck of lucy, this was angry sexy look like,felt like, sounded like, two enemies that hate each other Cutting loose on one another showing their inner feelings for one another,evie didnt know what to feel, love or shocked, and assassin kissing a templar and sharing a bed with each other.

 

*2 hours later*

evie woke up next to lucy who was smiling with her hair loose and a grin on her face.

"I will never join you,but i do love you as well." evie said calmly

"A pity, but it was worth seeing you,even having sex with you as well,see you my love."

lucy said as evie exited out in a cold windy night in london, wanted to know what she did was right or wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my first fan fic


End file.
